Eliza Waltz
by HiddenFox4
Summary: Gilbert has spent the night with Elizabeta and decides to go one more dance with her before he leaves. Will a visitor ruin the moment? Or compliment it?


**So...this was actually co-written, if the writing style looks exactly the same as what you're used to from me, it's because I have a "twin". We have exactly the same style and the same**** ideas. It's crazy sometimes, but yeah, this is our first "official" co-written story. Enjoy a little Fryingpangle~ ;)**

_She remembered, Gilbert was good with his hands. The albino's fingers moved, curled, and flexed, massaging rhythmically. It was like he was playing the piano, something Eliza had only seen once and it was beautiful. The sounds he coaxed from her were like the melodic noted played on the keys. The music, any music Gilbert played, was for more beautiful than anything the musician's music. Roderich could never match Gilbert in Elizabeta's eyes. Not that she'd tell the narcissistic Prussian that, or her ex-husband._

Gilbert woke up with the sun shining on his face through an open window and a burning sensation in his chest. He screamed. Beside him, and alarmed Elizabeta jumped out of bed, the sheets covering her body. She noticed why Gilbert was screaming and threw the bed sheets at him. Gilbert noticed that the Hungarian wasn't wearing anything and smirked. "I should do this more often, ja?" Elizabeta only shook her head and went around to close the curtains, giving Gilbert a full view of her naked backside. The Prussian watched Elizabeta's hips sway as she walked.

The room fell dark and Gilbert felt a warm, familiar body join him in the cozy bed. He wrapped his arms around Elizabeta as she snuggled close to him. "Danke, Eliza." The Hungarian smiled as she traced random patterns on Gilbert's flat, muscled abdomen. "Roderich probably left it open, I'm sorry." Gilbert hummed, enjoying the sensations of Elizabeta's light touches. "I'm okay." He shivered as cool fingers ghosted across his heated chest. Elizabeta smiled at the effect she had on Gilbert. He was such a sensitive man. Teasingly she ran her hand up and down his chest, going lower every time. Gilbert gasped as Elizabeta's hand continued going down. Suddenly, a loud song on the piano blared out across the house. "Gott verdammt." Cursed Gilbert. "He's home." Elizabeta chuckled, continuing her motions. "He never comes into this room." She said.

Gilbert calmed down. Now that he knew there was no threat danger of being caught, not that he didn't want to be, he could enjoy Elizabeta's company. The Hungarian's touches made it down to Gilbert's thigh. He had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound.

_Roderich's playing was quiet and mellow._

Elizabeta crawled up over Gilbert, straddling his hips. She attached her lips to his neck, slowly traveling lower with open mouthed kisses.

_Roderich's playing was slow and sweet._

Elizabeta scooched down so she could bite at Gilbert's collarbone. Gilbert hissed at the pleasure and pain of the Hungarian's soft lips and the sting of the pressure of her hands on his burns.

_Roderich played a few sharp notes._

Gilbert placed his hands on Elizabeta's thighs and rolled so now he was on top. Elizabeta looked surprised and was about to protest when Gilbert kissed her. He lowered himself on her, his weight on his arms as he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Her lips moved in sync with his. His fingers tangled themselves in her milk chocolate hair. Elizabeta's hand wandered along Gilbert's sides until they came to a rest on the albino's hips. The world spun and Gilbert found himself flat on his back, Elizabeta's lips swiftly traveling down the length of his body. His breath hitched as the Hungarian's lips, ever so lightly, kissed the tip of his vital region. Crimson eyes met emerald. Elizabeta's head dipped down, her lips closed around his length.

_Roderich hit a sudden flat note._

Gilbert groaned loudly as the Hungarian's lips moved around him. His hands clenched into fists around the bed sheets and his hips rolled. Elizabeta released Gilbert's length and kissed her way back up his body, leaving small red bite marks behind. Gilbert's heart beat sped up as Elizabeta rolled her hips against his.

_Roderich's music sped up, the beat keeping time with Gilbert's pulse._

Gilbert placed his hand on Elizabeta's hips and rolled on top of her. He lowered his head, his mouth closing around on breast, his hand moved to play with the other. He lowered himself on top of her completely to free his left hand. It slowly traveled down her body to rest between her legs. The Hungarian moaned quietly, bucking up against Gilbert's slender fingers. Gilbert switched the positions of his mouth and right hand.

_Roderich's music was once again soft, almost sensual._

Gilbert's fingers moved in rhythm to Roderich's music between Elizabeta's legs. She gripped his hair tightly and pulled him up to kiss him. He swallowed her scream. Gilbert grunted, slowly removing his fingers. He pulled back when Elizabeta's fingers slowly released his silver locks. The Hungarian's green eyes were half lidded and her pupils were small.

_Roderich played a chord every time Elizabeta slowly blinked her eyes._

Gilbert scooched down, kneeling between Elizabeta's legs. He tilted his head, accompanied by a short note on Roderich's piano. Elizabeta groaned as Gilbert used his tongue. The albino held the Hungarian's hips down as she tried to buck. Her fists clenched in Gilbert silky locks. She mewled as he continued his actions. Gilbert slid his tongue along the Hungarian's body and hovered above her, lined up with her entrance.

Gilbert hummed, his hips swaying in time with Roderich's music. He leaned forward, capturing Elizabeta's lips in a passionate kiss as he pressed himself against the green eyed nation below him.

_He moved in rhythm to Roderich's playing._

Elizabeta screamed into Gilbert's mouth as she came apart under him. Gilbert could feel Elizabeta's heart beating rapidly against his own wild heart. The two moved in time together, dancing to the Austrian's playing. Dancing a sweet passionate waltz between two people who couldn't be any more in sync.

"Eliza!" Moaned Gilbert as he reached his peak. No one could waltz that waltz with him except Elizabeta. She smirked against his lips, a small satisfied smile settling on her lips as he collapsed on top of her.

_Roderich's playing stopped as Gilbert collapsed._

"Ich liebe dich." Elizabeta kissed Gilbert's cheek as he rolled off her. The door knob turned. Gilbert moved quickly and rolled under the bed. Elizabeta pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes to make it seem like she was asleep. Roderich stepped inside the room and saw Elizabeta "sleeping". He smiled at his ex-wife. "I should let her sleep a while longer." he whispered. Then he stepped out again and closed the door behind him.

Elizabeta opened an eye. Roderich really was gone. "Gilbert, you should go." The albino crawled out from his hiding spot and gathered his clothes. "I thought you said he never came in here."

"I guess he was just looking for me." Gilbert kissed Elizabeta's forehead as he zipped up his fly on his

Prussian blue uniform pants. "Till next time." He grabbed his shirt and jacket and began to scramble out of the window. A hand grabbed the back of his pants roughly and pulled the Prussian back. Gilbert landed on his back, looking up at the very angry face of his Austrian cousin, Roderich. "Hey, specs."

Gilbert looked back at Elizabeta who had a very apologetic look on her face. "And just what do you think you're doing here?" Gilbert's eyes flicked to Elizabeta as he thought pervertedly. I was just talking to Eliza." He said. Roderich looked at Elizabeta as she covered her naked body under the sheets. "This doesn't look like "just talking". yelled Roderich. Gilbert stood up and dusted himself off. "Why do you care what she does?" scoffed the Prussian. "You aren't even married anymore." Roderich growled and moved to slap Gilbert. The albino easily caught the musician by his wrist and pinned him to the wall. "Let me go!" Roderich moved to use his other hand which was promptly pinned with the other in one of Gilbert's powerful hands.

Elizabeta couldn't tear her eyes away as Gilbert kissed up and down Roderich's neck, his free hand gently twisting and tugging the errant curl on the musician's head. Roderich moaned as Gilbert teased him. Suddenly, Gilbert released Roderich and pulled something out of his pants pocket and stuck it into Roderich's leg. He pressed the plunger. He pulled it out of his leg and picked up his things and kissed Elizabeta before jumping out the window. Elizabeta stared, shocked, at Roderich as his pupils dilated rapidly. He slid down the wall, his mouth open in a silent gasp and his eyelids drooping. "Rodi?" Elizabeta crawled out of bed, keeping wrapped in the sheets, and knelt next to her ex-husband. "Roderich." The Austrian passed out.

Gilbert circled around into the front door. He padded across the living room to Roderich's piano room. He snatched the three handwritten papers from the piano and disappeared. No one ever questioned what the mysterious song came from. No one ever asked why it fit so perfectly, defining ever action and reaction that went on between Gilbert and Elizabeta. Only one knew. Only one knew how to play _Eliza Waltz._


End file.
